The invention relates to a connecting element for providing an electrical connection in a processing space of a household appliance, particularly a cooking appliance. The invention also relates to a household appliance, particularly a cooking appliance, with at least one such connecting element. The invention also relates to an electrically operable insert module for a processing space of a household appliance, it being possible for the insert module to have at least one mating electrical connection element.
Heated cooking space dividers and heated pizza stones with comparatively large plug-in connectors made of a ceramic-metal combination arranged on their rear sides are known. These plug-in connectors fit into electrical connections, in the form of sockets that are present in a rear wall of a cooking space of an oven. The sockets are comparatively difficult to clean, can negatively affect a circulating air system and do not give the appearance of high quality. The provision of a socket in a side wall of a cooking space for the manual connection of a meat thermometer is also known. Such a socket is also comparatively difficult to clean.